


After the Rain - Drafts

by QuillQ



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU of AU, Deleted Scenes, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Humor, Omake, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillQ/pseuds/QuillQ
Summary: These are disregarded scenes and omake's from my other story After the Rain, and I do not recommend reading this unless you've read the main story first. The chapters will not follow any chronological order and lengths will vary. No specific update schedule.





	1. Omake - Lost on the Road to Icha Icha

**A/N:**  This used to be at the end of chapter 29, but as I'm now making a new… story? Link? Substory? (I have no idea how to brand this) for After the Rain here, I thought it would fit better with the other omakes and scenes.

THIS IS A COMPLETELY INDEPENDENT OMAKE! IT IS ONLY BASED ON AFTER THE RAIN, AND THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN AT ANY POINT IN THE STORY. It's just a bit of silly writing on my part, and I wanted to make that clear, which is why I used block letters and underlined words.

This Omake idea was made by ReVeaLxMeMoRieS!

**.**

****#1** **

Omake  ** **-**** ** **Lost on the Road to Icha Icha****

**.**

It was exactly what he needed.

Ever since Shisui had introduced him to dango Itachi was sure there couldn't be anything more sweet tasting in all the nations. He was starting to gain new respect for Shisui's teammate Anko too. She was the only one who agreed to the same extent. Though it had resulted in some squabbles between them whenever Shisui was evil enough to serve dango with both of them present.

Putting down the now dango free stick Itachi sighed in content. It was days like these that Itachi couldn't help cherish.

Sasuke had even acted like the perfect little boy Itachi knew he was. Despite not always letting it show.

There had been no hair grabbing, mud throwing or pulling cloths of the kitchen tables today. Oh no, instead he'd played with his wooden shuriken and laughed adorably under Itachi's watchful supervision.

And after his mother had come home with a box of dango for him he was sure Kami was smiling down at him. It was almost too good to last, but for once Itachi chose not to be a pessimist, and expected the day to come to completion the way it had set out.

With dango still lingering on his tongue and a beautiful summer's day ahead of him Itachi decided to take a walk around the village, his shiny forehead protector displayed on his brow for anyone to see he took his training seriously.

The walk was peaceful, but around the marked square he caught sight of the man disliked by the Uchiha clan, namely Hatake Kakashi.

Even Shisui seemed to be a bit miffed about the guy. Though Itachi never got the impression it was for the same reason as the rest of their clan.

Kakashi had always been a bit of an enigma to Itachi though. He'd heard his father speak of how he'd gotten his Sharingan from his old teammate Uchiha Obito during the war. A few years ago he'd heard Shisui curse his name too. Repeatedly. And Anko said the guy reminded her of Itachi, because they both hid their craziness behind stoic and detached masks. Figuratively in Itachi's case and literally in Kakashi's.

While musing over the peculiar reputation of Hatake Kakashi, Itachi didn't really register he'd started to follow him.

The young man was walking down the street before turning into a store, which was when Itachi realized what he was doing. Thinking over it for a moment Itachi decided to go for it. What harm could it do anyway?

Opening the doors he saw that Kakashi had already reached the other side of the room. Though the only reason he did was because of the silver hair sticking up above one of the aisles.

Casting a quick glance around the store and deeming it harmless enough Itachi walked up the aisle parallel to the one Hatake was browsing while pretended he was checking out the merchandises instead.

Between the shelves there was a gap, and he could easily see how the Hatake was holding up multiple items. Probably unsure of which to get.

There were some magazines in his handa. The Ninja Guide was one of the up and coming magazines, but it didn't seem to catch the older boy's attention, and he seemed to be leaning against the Konoha Post. Their weekly newsletter.

He really couldn't tell much about the ninja from this superficial observation. Just that he was indecisive in his reading material. Hardly anything that told Itachi what made the man tick.

Kakashi put down the magazine on the shelf when a familiar voice caught his ears.

"Hey,"

Stepping back once Itachi realized the greeting came from his cousin. Shisui came strolling the store towards Kakashi with his hands in his pocket. He was still in uniform, which meant he must just have gotten off duty.

Kakashi nodded back politely, "Have you seen your neighbour? I have something that belongs to her." Shisui said and lifted up a jacket that was several sizes too big and masculine for something he could picture a girl wearing. "Anko is so not bringing her boyfriend over to my place again. I found this in the guest bedroom, which is strange since they were only over for lunch." Shisui mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Though he was wearing a mask Itachi imagined Kakshi was smiling. "I'll bring it over." He offered and reached out to take the jacket.

As Shisui handed him the jacket he spotted Itachi, and a smile lit up his face.

"Itachi? I didn't see you there," Shisui said and looked back at Kakashi. "Have you met my cousin? This is Itachi. Itachi, this is Hatake Kakashi, Anko's neighbour." Shisui introduced, before walking up to him with Kakashi in tow.

"Nice to meet you Hatake-san." Itachi said formally, realizing this was a better approach anyway. He could learn much more from interaction, and Shisui had just given him an excellent excuse.

His cousin peeked around curiously, before setting his curious eyes at Itachi, "What are you doing here?"

Itachi thought quickly and made up an excuse as to not blow his cover. Reaching out slowly - as to show nothing was out of place - he grabbed the most prominent item in reach. "I was looking for this" He replied casually, briefly noting he was holding a brightly coloured book.

Shisui and Kakashi looked at the cover for a long moment, before Shisui's cheeks started taking a pinkish shade and Kakashi's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh…" Shisui stuttered, straightening up and rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay."

Itachi turned the book in his hand, and for a moment hoped his eyes were malfunctioning.

A blonde, well endowed woman in a barely covering outfit was pictured with large black kanji of "Icha, Icha - Make-Out Paradise" written as the title. Swallowing Itachi peeked up at the others, hoping the earth would come up and swallow him whole.

Kakashi glanced back and forth between the book and Itachi, now more curious than surprised.

"Ah," Itachi stuttered, placing back the book so fast it might as well have been teleported, "I took the wrong-" but then he stopped, realizing he was standing in the adult section of the book store, and there were precious few books here for him to make an excuse of.

Shisui was now holding a hand over his mouth, trying to keep in laugher while Kakashi was looking the shelf up and down with renewed interest.

"It's okay, Itachi. You're still a bit young but you were always more mature than others your age, and I know your father isn't the type to explain these things to you. You see the woman pictured on that cover? I am pretty sure she was under a henge during the photo shoot. The company producing these books wish to sell more copies, which is why they use an idealized model they believe will appeal to us consumers. But in truth they promote an unrealistic body image, and you should not expect this in real life. It's-"

Shisui continued to explain the finer points of unrealistic body images and that though it was no shame in being curious, he should make a choice in partner based on more than just looks when the time came.

But all Itachi could think was that this could  _ _not__ be happening.

Itachi was praised as a prodigy and genius of the Uchiha clan, and no matter how many proofs to the contrary he was not standing in the porn section of a book store while receiving the sex talk by his cousin.

With Hatake Kakashi as witness.

.

Two weeks later Itachi ducked out of the street and into a passage when he saw Kakashi again.

He could feel his cheek burn just from the reminder of the other week, and he noticed Kakashi was reading the same book Itachi had so stupidly picked up at the book store. As the silver haired jōnin walked down the street with the book visible for everyone to see Itachi swore to himself he'd never let curiosity get the better of him again.

And to make sure Shisui hadn't picked up a copy too.

.

.

.

_Fin._


	2. Omake - The Uninvited Guest

**A/N:**  This omake was written very quickly after the idea was suggested by Mickeymauser123, who wanted to see an overprotective Minato. I think I failed slightly, but I gave it a shot.

THIS IS A COMPLETELY INDEPENDENT OMAKE! IT IS ONLY BASED ON AFTER THE RAIN, AND THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN AT ANY POINT IN THE STORY. It's just a bit of silly writing on my part, and I wanted to make that clear.

**.**

**#2**

Omake **\- The Uninvited Guest**

**.**

There should have been a law prohibiting being on a mission with Might Gai for more than a week. Shisui had no idea how Genma managed to be his teammate for so many years. The sheer volume Might Gai kept up was even higher than Naruto's, and if anything the man had grown even more eccentric with the years. He hadn't always been this bad, had he?

The mission had lasted for nine days, and yet he was exhausted. Mostly because Gai had been grilling him for information about Kakashi.

He was so tired he didn't even bother to walk up the wall, and chose to climb the stairs to Naruto's apartment instead. All he really wanted was to sleep, but as his own house was crowded with officers that night, getting drunk while celebrating the annual UPF anniversary it wouldn't be wise to go there. So he had opted to crash at his wonderful girlfriend's place tonight in hopes of getting a restful sleep before duty called the following morning.

After he had hauled his arse up the five sets of stairs he finally reached the door and didn't even bother to knock. Since they became a couple it had became a habit to barge in whenever he pleased, as Naruto certainly never cared to knock whenever she came to his house either.

Upon entering Shisui was surprised by how empty it was though. "Hello?" He called uncertainly. It hadn't even occurred to him that Naruto might not be home.

The door to Anko's bedroom opened, and his old teammate stuck her head out. She had clearly already gone to bed if her bed hair was anything to go by.

"Shisui? What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what the time is?"

"Sorry, but is Naruto here?"

"Bad timing Shisui. Sorry, she's on patrol duty tonight, so your booty call have to wait another night. Or just to the morning. She has good stamina, and I'm sure she can press in a quicky before catching up on sleep."

It was a testament to how tired he was that Shisui didn't go beat red from that sentence. Instead he grumbled and dragged a hand through his hair. "Can I sleep here tonight? My house is full and I just need some peace and quiet."

Anko looked him up and down. "Do what you want. Tough mission?"

"Loud mission." He corrected. She gave him an uncaring shrug and gestured for him to come in. A moment later she closed the door to her bedroom and left him to his own device.

"Thanks." He called aloud while slipping out of his sandals. In a fog of drowsiness he stole a blanket from Naruto's bedroom on his way to the couch. He could take her bed if he wished, Naruto had already told him it was okay, but the cool draft drifting in from the livingroom window was too tempting to pass up for a stifling bedroom. It looked like she'd forgotten to open her window again that day, and he was sure it would take a while to cool it down on such a warm night.

His clothes fell to the floor one by one in a trail from Naruto's bedroom before he sank into the cushions.

He was asleep in moments.

.

Something was nagging him. A presence was seeping into his previously pleasant dreams, a promise of pain and agony that had previously been absent. For a moment Shisui wasn't sure what was happening, he just knew something was very, very wrong.

Opening his eyes to a harsh sun glare that annoyed his eyes Shisui squinted. It took him several moments to realize where he was and how he ended up there, before the previous night's events came back to him.

Still, something wouldn't stop nagging him. The flat was very quiet, and for a brief moment Shisui wondered if he was entirely alone. Yet…

Shisui turned around groggily where he sat. The blanket covering him falling to his waist as he adjusted.

Only for all sleep to flee on a high chase out the window.

In the doorway to the livingroom was the last person Shisui expected to see first thing in the morning.

He was holding a bag with groceries in his right hand, his white and read cloak draped over his shoulders and seemed utterly frozen to the spot. If it wasn't for the gradually rising Killing Intent Shisui would suspect he had malfunctioned completely.

The Yellow Flash stood right there – and it was the Yellow Flash, not the Yondaime, as the Yondaime never looked at his subordinates like that – staring at Shisui as if he was Madara himself that had broken into his daughters apartment.

Minato's eyes trailed slowly from Shisui, to the mesh shirt next to the coffee table, to the sweater right by the Hokage's feet, to the freaking pants right outside Naruto's still open bedroom door.

Shisui looked down at himself.

Perfect… He was sitting closer to naked than dressed in the Hokage's daughter's flat, with a very shocked Yondaime in the same room.

Where were the girls when you needed them?

Minato met his eyes, and there were no mistaking the storm blooming in his irises now.

"This… This is not what it looks like." Shisui squeaked. Deathly afraid now.

The groceries hit the floor.

"Really?"

"Really! I just… I slept here because my house was filled with people!" Shisui promised, desperation seeping into his voice.

Minato came closer, like a tiger about to completely tear apart a bunny that stumbled into its lair. Shisui could see his hand hovering dangerously over his weapon pouch, ready to attack at a split second's notice.

At that moment the door opened in the hallway, and their heads snapped in the direction of the noise.

"Morning Shisui! I met Anko by the gates just now, and she told me you came by last night!" Naruto's happy voice travelled from the next room, completely unaware while she continued without a care in the world. "I would have tried to change my shift if I knew you'd be home early! And what have I told you about sleeping on the couch? I told you to use my bed whenever you want, dattebayo. I don't mind, and anyway I always sleep in your bed when I'm at your place. I don't need to be there for you to-"

She stopped mid sentence when she finally registered there was one person too many in her living room. Her mouth dropping open in shock while Shisui eyed the window. He could make it.

Sure, the Yellow Flash was fast, but Shisui had the aid of hysteric survival instincts on his side now.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, English isn't my native language and this was not beta'd.


	3. Removed draft - Piece of Art

**A/N:** This is an old draft that was never used in the story. Just some useless character building mostly… And an excuse to write a cute and innocent Sasuke.

**.**

**#3**

Removed draft  **\- Piece of Art**

**.**

"See! It's you!" Sasuke exclaimed happily and held up the picture. His cheek had blue smudges on it and his fingers were full of paint no one could trace back to a single color.

Naruto had been sitting in Shisui's kitchen, exhausted from a very long and tiering day, but Sasuke had once again been dumped on Kagami and Shisui to look after for the evening. The boy was easy enough to deal with, and unlike in her original time, Sasuke seemed to adore her now.

Maybe it was the fact that she never bothered to talk to him in a baby voice, or maybe her lack of manners made her interesting compared to everyone else he spent time with, but the boy was always trying to interact with her whenever they were in the same room.

Not that she minded. This Sasuke was actually very pleasant.

Even if his drawing skills wasn't.

The image had been presented proudly when Naruto was sitting by the dining room when Sasuke had stumbled in through the door. Too excited to watch where he was walking in his haste to show Naruto his work.

It was… a mess with a yellow blob at the center. There was scribbled some red lines on the ground… or maybe it was fire? She wasn't sure. Two blue and uneven swirls was placed in the middle which might have been an attempt at eyes, and she suspected he'd been trying to draw her holding some sort of weapon, but it only looked like he'd spilled over a bottle of ink instead.

Shisui leaned over her shoulder to take a look at the picture. "Neh, Sasuke-kun, this is a piece of art." He told the boy with a wide smile. Walking over to ruffle up Sasuke's dark hair on his way to the counter.

Naruto nodded hesitantly, still trying to figure out which way was up and what was down while wondering if Shisui might be going blind. But then again it was best not to hurt the boy's feelings. Sasuke had been sitting very quietly for over an hour making this piece of… art… for her.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked expectantly, and Naruto's smile was not faked this time.

"It's just… wow." Naruto answered with wide eyes and a half felt smile.

"Will you hang it up?" Sasuke wondered and tilted his head.

She wasn't sure what he meant. "Eh?"

"On the fridge." Shisui explained and pried the picture from Naruto's fingers to examine it more closely. "Itachi always hangs Sasuke-kun pictures on the fridge. Do you want this one to join the collection too, Sasuke-kun?" He sasked and directed his words towards the four year old beaming with pride. His hands were resting on her knees, and he was almost jumping up and down with energy. It still shocked her dumb that Sasuke had once been this expressive – not to mention happy.

"No, no! She has to put it on  _her own_  fridge." Sasuke scolded Shisui who chuckled and looked back at his teammate.

"What do you think, Naruto?"

"Yes. Yes of course." She answered, and took back the picture from Shisui. She wasn't sure how to fasten it to the fridge though. Would glue work?

.

"What the hell is this?" Anko barked from the kitchen. Naruto was just getting out of the bathroom and had a towel wrapped tightly around her chest, her hair dripping of water from her shower.

"What's up?" She asked curiously, not sure what had ticked Anko off this time.

"This! What the hell is this? And why is it on our fridge?" She asked exasperated and waved the now wrinkled picture Sasuke had drawn in her hand.

"Careful, Anko. That was a gift!" Naruto snapped. "My hands are wet so just put it back on the fridge."

"Who the hell gave you this? What is it?"

"It's a drawing Anko. Of me. From Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"That brat gave you this? Wow, he sucks at drawing. But why on earth would you want it on our  _fridge?_  Just throw it out. He's probably forgotten he gave it to you already."

"Hey, I promised I'd put it up on the fridge, and it's… I don't know, sweet? He's just a kid. Even if he forgets I'll still hang it wherever I want!"

"…Why?" Anko moaned, but still turned and hung it back where she'd ripped it off the fridge. Trying to reuse the same tape Naruto had used originally to make it stay in place.

"Because I don't want to go back on my word. I promised him, and it was a gift… You didn't throw out the stuff you got from Shisui either."

"Shisui gave me a drawer from their attic. It was actually useful, not to mention for free! Of course I wasn't going to throw it out!"

"Well, that image lightens up the whole kitchen." Naruto replied and gestured at Anko dismissively. "We don't have anything decorative but our team photo anyway."

"Why would we need any badly drawn abstract art of you to lighten up this flat, when we already have the real thing walking and talking and making a mess?"

Naruto looked at her pointedly, and Anko huffed. "I still don't get it." Her roommate mused and glanced at the image again, her head tiling to the left. It looked like she was trying to figure out a very complex math problem instead of making sense of a doodle drawn by a four year old.

Naruto chuckled and left to get changed in her bedroom, only to hear Anko call after her. "Did you at least put up a time frame? We can't have that there forever you know!"

"When you get rid of the drawer, I'll get rid of the drawing!" Naruto called back.

"Then you better take that eyesore into your bedroom! Or I'll use the backside to practice explosion tags!"

.

.

.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, English isn't my native language and this was not beta'd.


	4. Removed draft – A Night To Forget

**A/N:** A removed draft from chapter 39. Basically some of the details of Shisui's drunken escapade when he was trying to cheer up Anko.

**.**

**#4**

Removed draft – **A Night To Forget**

**.**

This could not end well, but despite Naruto's many warnings the rest of the table was under the opposite opinion, and Shisui was therefore allowed to continue making a complete idiot of himself.

"Another glass, kind sir!" Shisui barked to the room at large, but Kakashi took it as an order and left to get him another fill.

"What are you doing!" Naruto hissed, grabbing his elbow as he stood up.

Kakashi shrugged. "He wants another round. He's also great entertainment."

"He is wasted! This isn't what friends do. Friends tell friends when they've had enough, and Shisui had enough four glasses ago!" She whispered harshly.

The copy ninja chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, he can deal with it. And tomorrow's humiliation and hangover will probably be enough for him to never repeat this mistake. In fact I say he holds his liquor well. Most would have passed out a while ago with that amount of alcohol."

"That isn't a good thing. Alcohol is poison." Naruto muttered.

"Come on, how often do you see  _Shisui_ make such an arse of himself? Appreciate it while it last," Kakashi answered before he sent her a teasing wink. "and use it as blackmail for all it's worth."

The corner of her lips tilted upwards despite trying to remain serious, before she turned back to the table. Shisui was enthusiastically explaining the story when they'd all ended up in the river during the academy outing, even though she was pretty sure everyone had heard it before... "And Ensui couldn't swim, so I had to save him-"

"He could swim, but he had broken his leg which made things difficult." Naruto interrupted, but Shisui waved his hand dismissively in her direction.

"And then Naruto ended up in the water too, so I had to save them  _both._ " Shisui continued, making her roll her eyes.

"I think you meant to say that I was saving you guys instead!"

"No, no, who of us managed to throw a rope to secure us to a branch, eh? That was me!"

"It was  _my_  rope! It was  _my_  plan!" Naruto insisted. "And if anyone is the hero in that tale than it's Kakashi. He was the one who fished us up afterwards. You guys ended up as breathing baggage we had to drag through the woods."

"Why do you always have to ruin my stories?" Shisui replied with a pout. "I saved you that day! You should be thankful! Sure, Kakashi fished us up afterwards, but if it wasn't for me you would have drowned before he reached us. He took ages! And with the falling stones and-"

"I think you're mixing together events, Shisui." Naruto muttered. "You're drunk, so what you really should be doing is go home and sleep it off."

"I'm fiiiine," Shisui insisted, picking up his glass to take a sip only to realize it was empty. Looking at it curiously he looked around. "Who drank my drink? That's rude."

"You did." Anko answered and moved her glass in front of him. "Here, take this one instead."

"Anko! He's had enough!" Naruto insisted and wanted to tug out her hair in frustration. Since when was she the responsible one? Oh right, when she was the only one sober enough to think.

"He'll be fine, right Shisui?" She asked with a mischievous smirk.

Shisui happily picked up the drink and took a large sip. "Exactly. Anko gets me." He said once the glass hit the table.

Their argument was interrupted as Kurenai's voice carried from the other end of the table. "I love this song." She told them while humming along under her breath.

"Me too!" Exclaimed Shisui – too loudly – and did some strange movements in his seat. Naruto suspected he was trying to move to the beat, but it only looked like he was sitting on something uncomfortable. Anko had her hand covering her mouth, but her eyes was shining with amusement. Naruto couldn't believe it, but Shisui's plan to cheer her up was actually showing some results. "I don't get it though, because Naruto hates it."

"It's a really boring song." Naruto defended herself.

"What? But it's a great song!" Aoba argued just as Kakashi returned with drinks for several people. He didn't seem to have a plan about who he was buying for, and instead placed them all in the middle for people to pick later.

They all eagerly reached for a glass each, and Naruto finally gave up. She was doomed to be the only one sober, but if she was going to make it to the end of the night she needed a break from this. "Excuse me. I'm going to the bathroom." Naruto muttered, but only her roommate really heard her. Rin was chuckling as Shisui whined about her bad taste in music, which was almost as bad as her taste in colors.

Naruto really hoped he would suffer the next day.

.

After prolonging her stay in the bathroom, washing her hands three extra time just so the song inside the bar would be finished, Naruto arched an eyebrow at the sight that met her upon her return. Shisui and Rin was out on the dance floor, which was mostly empty, and making complete fools of themselves. Rin was mostly trying to make sure Shisui didn't topple over and hit his head, but the moment Shisui spotted her he smiled widely and waved at her to come over.

Naruto shook her head, but Shisui nodded in return. Then he strode over. "Come dance!" He demanded.

"You already have a partner Shisui!" Naruto scolded him, but Shisui was shaking his head.

"I can lead you b-both. And just look, Anko is smilin'. You can't let me do a-all the work on my own. This is a team eff-ort! He scolded them, his voice slurry now, and Rin and Naruto shared a wide eyed glance Shisui didn't notice. He didn't care to wait for their agreement, and instead grabbed both of their wrists, determined to get them to dance.

As he stood there, his eyes starting to go bloodshot and with the dopiest smile he'd ever worn Naruto couldn't help but laugh. At least no one could say Shisui wasn't dedicated to their self assigned mission to cheer Anko up. If she hadn't been injured Naruto was sure Shisui would have demanded Anko to come up on the floor too. And Shisui knew the risks of inviting Anko to dance all too well already.

Naruto grinned and finally gave in, following Shisui and Rin out to dance. She heard Anko and Kurenai giggle behind her, but Shisui was taking this all too seriously for her to think much off it.

Soon they were moving in some weird un-choreographed three way dance, and to Naruto's surprise it was actually fun.

If possible, Shisui was getting more affected, his movements turning faulty and completely out of rhythm. It was hilarious. Even Anko started laughing by her seat at the table as he stumbled over his feet, crashing into a couple next to them, and from the bar Naruto heard the others distant chuckles at his complete melt down.

But it worked. Naruto wasn't feeling a thing yet, the alcohol would never affect her, but she knew like the back of her hand how to act an idiot and she went all out together with Shisui. Though he wasn't so much acting as being completely spaced out.

He spun them both around, trying the best he could to lead them simultaneously. It wasn't an easy task because of the considerable skill difference between Naruto and Rin when it came to dancing. Rin was fluid and graceful as she spun, while Naruto was one beat too late and stiff.

It took a while, but eventually the rest migrated out onto the floor too. Most of them jumping around like rabbits to the music while Kakashi looked hesitant on from the corner, deciding it was safer to keep Anko company by the table than make a fool of himself with everyone else. Genma eventually dragged a halting Anko around together with Rin and Kurenai, while Naruto was left with Shisui. All the while Aoba was standing in the middle of the chaos with his bottle and swayed out of beat to music.

It was enough though, because Anko was finally starting having fun too, some of her old energy returning while the teenagers made a spectacle of themselves on the dance floor.

.

.

.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, English isn't my native language and this was not beta'd.


	5. Removed draft – I'll Be Fine

**A/N:**  Removed draft from chapter 42.

**.**

****#** ** ****5** **

Removed draft – ****I'll Be Fine****

**.**

The night stretched out over the horizon and isolated them in darkness. Rin was slowly making her way back to camp after her hurried stroll through the forest. It was way too late, and the voices by the campfire had died out a while ago.

She nodded to Yuuta who still sat guard over his students and the client on the way, glad the darkness hid the blush on her cheeks. She hoped he hadn't heard their earlier conversation. It would be mortifying if he knew what they'd been discussing. It was unprofessional and downright childish in hindsight, and she wished she hadn't gotten so worked up over the whole ordeal.

Why did Anko have to be so unfair? Couldn't she just respect that Rin saw these things differently than her? She had tried to give her advice, because Rin knew Anko was too reckless when it came to sex and the opposite gender. And what had she gotten for showing concern? Only scorn and humiliation. Rin was absolutely furious at what she had been hinting at. Right there in front of Kakashi too! He had to have realized what the argument had actually been about. But they were on a mission right now, and her personal drama wouldn't stop her from preforming her duty. So she would return and continue working civilly. At least someone had to be professional of the bunch.

She made it back to the campfire without much trouble, finding figures spread out between trees and bushes. Her teammates had gone to sleep while she'd been cooling off, which had been the point actually. She just didn't want to discuss this anymore, and hopefully the subject would be dropped completely for the remains of the mission.

She found her backpack where she'd left it, and started rummaging for her sleeping bag. The night was warm enough that she would be fine without it, but it was always more comfortable than to sleep straight on the bare ground.

After getting her sleeping bag she went in search for a good spot that looked both soft and sheltered from the wind. But as she walked past the sleeping figures, trying not to make a sound, she heard footsteps from the forest.

Turning abruptly she had to squint into the darkness to make out the figure. It was Kakashi. Surprised she cast a short look around, and sure enough, only three figures where actually spread out in the area. She had just assumed Kakashi would have gone to bed with the rest of them.

"Can we talk?" Kakashi asked in a whisper, and her whole body froze for a moment. For a split moment she contemplated what to do. How rude would it seem if she just said no? Instead her shoulders sagged and she nodded wordlessly. He gestured for her to come to him, and together they took a few steps into the forest. Just far enough that the still glowing campfire gave some light where they stood, but still gave them some privacy from their sleeping teammates.

"What's up?" Rin asked, feigning ignorance.

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pocket and was looking anywhere but at her. "I um… I think it's time we discussed some things."

"Yes?" Rin asked, her eyes narrowing at the tall figure in front of her.

Kakashi turned silent, not coming with any reply to her question. For a moment she was struck with anger. Why couldn't he just say it? Why could he never just get to the point? Instead he stood there, waiting for her to get this conversation he had initiated started. Too cowardly to be straight with her because he was uncomfortable.

"About..." Rin started, her throat closing up and making it hard to continue. "About the fact that I…"

"Yes." Kakashi answered hurriedly, still not daring to look at her.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself, and grabbed his shoulder. Forcing Kakashi to finally give her the curtesy of looking at her. For a long moment thoughts whirled in her head. From what she could say to what she wished he would say. How did she even start? Did she even want to have this conversation?

But it was time. It was actually long past their deadline to have this conversation, so in the end the words she had never said, yet so badly wanted to, slipped from her mouth.

"I love you." Rin said, feeling tears come to her eyes, because she already knew what Kakashi was going to answer. But she needed him to understand. He had never allowed her to admit it before. She had tried, but he'd always cut her off, always brushed her off or distracted her. "I've loved you since we were kids. Since we were in the academy, and I never stopped, even when I wished I could. I wish I could right now, but I… I can't."

Kakashi's hand came to rest over her own, the one still clutching his shoulder, and for a moment her eyes zoned in on the touch. Painful hope welled up at the very innocent yet intimate contact. His fingers then grasped around her hand, making her let go of him before he dropped her hand and took a step back.

For a horrible moment her hand hung loosely in the air, and suddenly she felt cold inside before it slowly fell back to her side. Kakashi remained silent, though he at least bothered to keep looking at her. It was all out in the open now, and Rin couldn't for the life of her understand what was happening, even if she knew. Logically she knew, yet didn't want to believe, so she continued talking. Hoping whatever she said wouldn't come back to bite her in the arse later.

"I've been… really stupid. I keep thinking I have all this competition. I've treated Naruto really badly because I've been  _jealous_ _of her_ for teasing you and stuff _,_ which is stupid and unfair to her, because… Because I have no right to be. I love you, and if you loved me back you would have said something before now. Before Anko forced you to. Which is why you are here now since you can't ignore it anymore. Because you were hoping it would pass on it's own, right?" She was rambling, but anything was better than Kakashi's dejected look and empty silence. The rejection was already hitting her too hard.

"Yes." Kakashi replied at last. "I hoped you would stop without having to make things..."

"… awkward?" Rin said, her voice unnaturally high pitched. "Well that didn't work, did it?"

"No." Kakashi agreed, his feet shuffling against the ground. "And I... don't. I don't feel the same way…. I- I just don't see you that way."

"I know." Rin replied bitterly, feeling tears pushing against her eyes. She blinked repeatedly, trying to force them back. She didn't want to cry. Didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want to be like this herself.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kakashi asked quietly. "I… I'm not in love with you, but you're important to me. You're my best friend, Rin. I don't want to… I don't want to lose you."

"I see…. And there's no chance..." Rin asked despite herself, the words coming out without her permission. "There's no chance you'll change your mind?"

Kakashi exhaled deeply, and he was now studying his feet. After a few seconds of painful silence, their own breathing the only thing that broke the quiet forest, he looked up, his eyes hard and assured. "No. I won't."

Rin bit her lip and took a step back. Why? Why was he so sure? Was she not pretty enough? Not funny enough? Was she too boring perhaps? Too weak? Why was she the only one to feel this way? At that moment Rin just wanted to flee and never look at Kakashi again. "O-okay."

"I'm so sorry, I-" Kakashi started, and tried to follow after her but Rin held up a hand. She didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Just- No, it's fine." Rin murmured and heard how shaky her won voice was. Tears were now streaming down her face despite her best effort to keep them in. "I'll be fine."

Kakashi didn't believe her, that much was clear. "Can I do anything?"

"No. Of everyone, the last person I want to do anything for me right now is you. Can you just… give me some space? Just for now. I'll be fine, but right now I just don't want..." Rin trailed off, not sure what more there was to say.

"Thanks for telling me." She said in the end and turned on her heel. Marching back to the campfire without looking back.

.

.

.

_Fin._

**A/N:**  Please forgive any mistakes. English isn't my native language and this was not beta'd.


	6. Wardrobe Malfunction

**A/N:**  Removed draft from chapter 43

**.**

****#** ** ****6** **

Removed draft – ****Wardrobe Malfunction****

**.**

Feeling increasingly desperate Naruto held up her Chūnin vest in one hand while dangling a tattered jumpsuit jacket in the other. Glancing back and forth between the two she wondered how the fearless and brave Uzumaki Naruto could have been reduced to  _this._

Giving up on the task she threw both garments onto the bed and turned towards the three trousers she owned. All of them in various states of patched and torn.

This was not an obstacle she had ever imagined she'd be faced with. Usually when she grabbed clothes to wear her biggest concerns were wether or not the garments was patched up enough to not fall clean of her body during training, or if she'd remembered to do her laundry on time so they'd dry before the morning hours.

When picking something to wear she had never cared much of appearance, instead she valued practicality. Naruto wasn't even sure why she was stressed about not having anything but worn clothes, but a voice in her head - one that sounded eerily like Sakura - demanded she wear something "nice" for her first date.

But what could be categorized as "nice"? Naruto had never wasted money to buy a fashion magazine in her life, and didn't feel inclined to start now. She didn't know what the general public received as stylish, and even if she did Naruto doubted she owned any such garments.

Since moving out from the orphanage Naruto had never been able to shake off the survival mode she'd lived in the first few years. Where every penny was carefully divided between equipment, food and rent, while whatever was left was saved for a rainy day. If she ever bought clothes it had been because there was no other choice, and because her current wardrobe was literally falling apart at the seams.

Even before falling back in time Naruto had never spent her carefully saved money on frivolous pleasantries such as dresses and ornate objects. She didn't even spend money to go to the hairdresser, and had instead taken advantage of her numerous kunai to cut her hair to various disastrous results. Ino had once said a ninken could do a better haircut with only their fangs for scissors, which admittedly might have been true seeing as even Kiba had a neater hairdo than Naruto back then.

It had been a constant grievance Sakura had taken personal offense to. And when they became teammates the pink haired girl had constantly been correcting Naruto's attempts, until the medic finally had enough and taught Naruto how to properly cut her hair herself.

Shaking away the image of Sakura making imaginative threats including suffocating her with a hairband while using the scissors to cut off her eyebrows just to make her sit still, Naruto picked up her only remaining orange jacket from the bed.

She usually wore the Konoha uniform on training and missions. It was supplied regularly and could take a lot of strain without Naruto having to patch it up constantly. Which is why the orange jacket currently looked in better shape than all her other clothes. Combined.

Shrugging Naruto slung it over her shoulders and looked around the room, catching her reflection in the glass of her bedroom window. Pursing her lips she studied the bird nest she referred to as hair.

Just as a curtesy to Sakura's many lessons she felt obligated to do something about her hair for the date. It felt like a disrespect to Sakura's memory if she didn't. After all the girl had sacrificed an awful amount of hours in training Naruto for this.

Rummaging through her drawer she fished out her hairbrush. It was around a decade old and Naruto wasn't entirely sure where she'd gotten it from, though she suspected she might have stolen it from Hitomi during her days at the academy.

Resolved to the upcoming torture Naruto dragged it through her hair and grimaced as the brush stuck on iron hard knots after barely moving it an inch. Instantly she regretted having left the hairbrush behind at home for the month long mission through the Elemental Countries.

Twenty minutes later she had barely managed to brush through half her hair, and was cursing the fact she had inherited her father's stubborn hair instead of the flowing red locks of her mother.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto muttered to herself and threw the hairbrush onto the bed the moment she finished unknotting her hair. Feeling the night was already ruined before it even started thanks to a few tatty clothes and a really useless brush.

It was downright unfair, because boys had it so much easier than girls when it came to dressing up. She was sure Shisui didn't have to deal with this sort of crap at all!

.

"You can't?" Clarified Itachi confused.

Large, dark eyes turned on him and were pleading for the Uchiha heir to understand. It was an old trick Shisui had picked up from his teammate years ago. The worst part was that the puppy eye no jutsu was frightfully effective when Shisui used it on an unsuspecting target. Not that Itachi was that naive. At least not anymore. "I'm so sorry, Itachi! I completely forgot we were supposed to train, but I sort of made… plans, with Naruto, which I can't back out of. Not today. Please forgive me?"

Itachi tilted his head, looking from the large pile of clothes sprawled over the bed to the open closet which was barren of clothes. "Does these plans include renovating your closet?"

Shisui's head tilted in confusion and gave a stare that said clearly enough; _"what the hell are you talking about?"_

"Since you have emptied it." Itachi clarified and pointed towards the open doors revealing the bare interior walls of his closet.

He thought his point had been pretty self-explanatory, as the function of a closet in general was to store clothes, but all of Shisui's garments were currently sprawled across his bedroom. Most had ended up covering every available surface of his bed, but some had made their way across the floor and halfway out the window. A pair of trousers were even swinging around in circles while stuck in the rotating ceiling fan. It was slightly surreal actually, because Shisui was no slob, and Itachi had not been aware his cousin was capable of making such a mess.

"Um, no. I'm just looking for a shirt."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. His cousin was acting… stressed? He was looking for a nice shirt and he had bailed on their plans because he'd promised to meet up with Naruto. Could it be…?

Itachi had wondered about the possibility for a very long time now. After all, Shisui went out of his way for one person in particular. He always had. During her years traveling Shisui had talked his ears off about Naruto, and though she'd been back for over a year it was still not much better these days.

"Have you finally asked Naruto-san out on a date?" Wondered Itachi aloud. Shisui had been hurriedly looking through his shirts, but at the words his shoulders stiffened. Itachi took the time to jump up and grab the hem of the pants stuck to the fan, yanking them down to prevent them from slapping him in the face for each cycle.

Slowly Shisui glanced over his shoulder, ignoring Itachi's fight with the ceiling fan and looking anywhere but directly into his eyes. Itachi took that as confirmation enough, and the small "yes" Shisui added a moment later wasn't necessary.

"I see. I wondered when you would."

Shisui gaped. "W-what? Why would you think that?"

"I know you like her."

The older boy gaped at him for a moment, before he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "You knew? How the hell can you have-… you know what? Forget it. If you have time I could use some help here. What the hell do you wear for a date?"

.

.

.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes. English isn't my native language and this was not beta'd.
> 
> Also, this was just some fun portraying more of Shisui and Naruto's respective preparations for their date. I cut it out because it wasn't really necessary in the chapter, but I still kept some of it, mainly Itachi giving Shisui a thorough explanation of what a date entails. I keep comparing Itachi giving dating advice to a bird telling a fish how to swim. You can learn through observation but that doesn't really mean you have a clue what you're talking about.


	7. Omake – Of Black Cats and Over Helpful Grandma's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very silly omake I found in one of my older documents. It wasn't completed so I tried to finish it. It's basically some Uchiha bonding between Shisui and Obito. They're both known for being a tad more cheerful than the rest of their clansmen, which makes them fun to write together. This is supposed to be EARLY in After the Rain, when Shisui was somewhere between eight and ten years old.

****.** **

****#** ** ****7** **

Omake  –  ****Of Black Cats and Over Helpful Grandma's** **

**.**

"Oh, no! We forgot the casserole! The girls don't have enough equipment for a meal this size." Shisui babbled and turned on his heel. Still a bit disoriented by his cousin's abrupt change of direction Obito grumbled but followed obediently. The boy would never dare show up at the girls flat without his backup. He was still terrified of Anko, and Shisui knew only prolonged exposure would cure him of that.

Obito was starting to look nervous though, probably because they'd most certainly be late now. Personally Shisui thought it strange something like that would unnerve the older Uchiha. He was chronically late for everything, and by now it was more of a rule than an exception to have him stumble in thirty minutes behind scheduled.

"We already brought cutlery, and this dinner is supposed to be at their apartment! Don't the girls have anything useful?" Obito moaned as they ran down the crowded street of the Uchiha distract.

"They have the food!" Shisui replied and jumped over a black cat. A moment later he heard a "Ompf!" behind him, and turning around found Obito sprawled across the road while a terrified black cat disappeared behind the corner of a house.

"The ice cream!" Shisui cried distraught before he could stop himself. The lid of the box had popped open when Obito fell, and the frozen chunk had popped straight out of the box and onto the road. "You klutz! You're worse than Naruto!"

"Ugh, I'm fine by the way." Obito mumbled offended as he staggered up on his knees. He then panicked. "Shit! We promised to bring the ice cream and casserole! And now we don't have either the ice cream or casserole!"

"I know!" Shisui shouted back.

"And I'm bleeding!" Obito added horrified, noticing the new hole in his pants.

Uncomfortable Shisui noticed his eyes was watering. Was he going to cry? "Obito… You're a ninja. You've seen blood before, right?" Shisui asked puzzled, not sure if he should be understanding or scolding the older boy for being pushed to tears over a scraped knee.

"I have... It's just… These pants were brand new!" Obito howled like a wounded animal, but luckily the tears remained absent.

Closing his eyes briefly in exasperation Shisui walked over and patted him understandably on the shoulder. "That sucks, but Obito, if you think it's bad now you really are naive."

The boy sniffed a couple of times, large dark eyes turning towards him and still, annoyingly enough, filled with unshed tears. "Oh?"

"Yeah, because if we become much more late than we already are Anko will kill us. So the tear in your pants won't be a problem anymore, not when Anko is using them to suffocate you."

Obito shuddered and got grip on himself. "Okay… You're right. Yeah, I got this! We just need to get more ice cream and get the casserole. We can go by the store on the way, can't we?"

"But all the stores are closed for the day." Shisui pointed out.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"We're dead, aren't we?"

"Pretty much."

.

While running home to get a casserole Shisui had come up with a plan of action. So with the casserole under Obito's arm and a box of cutlery in Shisui's hands the two boys ran down the street, further away from the girls flat to get some ice cream.

"So this woman has ice cream? Without a doubt?" Obito asked, but his tone of voice was pleading.

"Most likely. She used to babysit me as a kid, and she always had ice cream."

Obito nodded. "Are we about to meet the woman responsible for your ice cream addiction?"

"It's not an addiction!"

The older boy huffed. "It really is."

No more was said as they rounded the last corner, skidding to a halt in front of a tired looking house at the outskirt of the Uchiha district. To their immense luck the woman they were visiting was already outside.

"While I live and breathe! Is that really you?" She asked and stood slowly up from the chair she'd been perched in. The old lady was frail and her movements shaky, and the wide toothless smile she gave them made her look ancient instead of simply elderly.

Shisui smiled innocently back. "Hoshi oba-chan!"

Obito recognized her though. He'd helped her with her groceries at some point. For a moment he tried to remember if the groceries had included any ice cream, but it was so long ago he couldn't hope to remember such a detail.

"Now what have you boys been up to? Oh my, what happened to you Obito-kun?" She asked worriedly, her eyes suddenly blaring into the Sharingan while she stared down at his torn knee. Obito swallowed. Yep, he'd definitely helped this old grandma out before.

Shisui tried to hurriedly explain, but Hoshi wouldn't hear of it, and soon they were both sitting around a table, Obito wanting to cry again simply because of the upcoming confrontation they'd receive once they showed up at Anko and Naruto's flat.

Hoshi had somehow talked Obito out of his pants, and he was sitting in his boxers while the old lady patched up the hole in his pants and Shisui was tapping his fingers impatiently against the tabletop.

While she worked, deliberately ignoring Shisui's impatience, she filled the silence with old stories. Obito wasn't really listening, as his upcoming execution by pants chocking distracted him from the tale of Shisui's first kunai practice.

"You don't need to tell Obito this, and though it's really nice of you to take the time to sew up his pants we really have somewhere to be right now, Hoshi oba-chan." Shisui said at last, his restlessness finally making him cut Hoshi off when she was about to start telling Obito about the time Shisui had tried to use his father's explosion tags in the kitchen at three years old.

"Oh nonsense. It's rude to show up for dinner looking like you've rolled around on the street." She scolded him, her Sharingan starting to spin as she looked disapprovingly down at Shisui. The boy swallowed, and Obito couldn't imagine anything more terrifying than an old lady with activated Sharingan. It was the contrast between her old age and glaring red eyes. You just didn't know what to expect. The retired kunoichi or the harmless grandma persona.

"Of course." Shisui mumbled back, ducking his head uncomfortably.

Hoshi smiled, her personality changing so abruptly it gave Obito whiplash. "You're always so busy these days. And look, I'm already finished. Here you go, Obito-kun!" She sang and cut the hanging thread with a kunai Obito would swear she'd summoned out of nowhere.

They both thanked her profoundly and repeatedly on their way out the door. Obito with a bandage over his knee and newly sown pants and a box of ice cream to carry with them. Hoshi waved them off, her wrinkly skin crinkling around her eyes which was fortunately back to their normal black.

"Oh, it was no problem, Shi-chan! I'm happy to help you out dear." The woman said with another toothless smile.

Shisui flushed bright red and instantly tried to hurry out the door, but though retired the woman had one been a ninja, and she easily caught his cheek and pinched it before he could escape.

Dying of mortification he glanced over his shoulder and found Obito mouthing " _Shi-chan_ " silently with a wicked grin on his lips.

"You should come over more often. Since you graduated I hardly see you anymore, Shi-chan. You're always off running with your friends and forget about old ladies like me."

"N-no not at all! I'm sorry! It's just with the war there's a lot to do..." Shisui mumbled, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of crimson than before. Next to him Obito was in an increasingly improving mood. That couldn't bode well…

With a final pinch to his cheek and a promise to stop by next week the boys were finally allowed to leave, and both had only a moment's relief before they remembered what was in store for them.

They were now almost an hour late.

.

"You're late!" Anko growled when she opened the door and voices streamed out into the hallway from the cheery crowd inside. "I couldn't make the rise! Now everything is cold and I couldn't make rise simply because you two can't follow simple instructions and be on time for fucks sake!" She shouted.

Shisui shuffled from foot to foot in shame, but Obito barely stepped forwards into the line of fire. "We didn't mean to! We forgot about the casserole when we left, so we had to go back to get it, but then I tripped over a black cat and the ice cream fell out of the box and got ruined! So to get more we went to this old Uchiha who had ice cream who Shi-ch-" He didn't get any further before Shisui's hand covered his mouth with a loud slap.

Over his dead body would Obito go around spreading that mortifying nickname. If Anko ever heard it she would use it to the day either of them died. Longer if he went first. Which was very possible if  _Shi-chan_  became his new nickname.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Obito! Get inside already!" Anko screamed and marched back to the living room.

Shisui swallowed. Obito hadn't lied at all, yet he couldn't really fault Anko for thinking he was. It did sound ridiculous.

.

.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes. English isn't my native language and this was not beta'd.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please forgive any mistakes. English isn't my native language and this was not beta'd.


End file.
